A Whole New Life
by Angela Hershey
Summary: POV of two girls during Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone. Please review and don't make fun of my spelling becaue I have a learning disablityand it is hard for me to spell aot of words.Thanks.. Thanks.
1. The Letter

A WHOLE NEW LIFE  
By Angela Hershey  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, the only thing I own is my character, Angela Hershey, and the plotline. Phoenix Hershey is mine ether, she is my friend's creation.  
  
  
CHAPTER 1: The Letter   
It was the middle of July. Angela Guidry just got back from getting the mail. She looked to see if she got any mail. "Nothing," she said sadly. Angela looked down at her feet and saw an envelope. "I must have dropped one," She said. Angela picked up the envelope to see who it was for. The writing was in green ink. It was addressed for a Miss. A. Hershey. "Why does this name sound familiar," She asked herself.   
Just then the phone rang. "Hello," Angela said.   
"Hey Angie," said the person and the other end.  
"Hey Stephanie." Angela replied. Angela and Stephanie talked for a bit.  
"Angie I'll be right back," said Stephanie.   
"Okay," said Angela. Angela waited for about a minute or so. Stephanie came back and Angela could hear laughing in the background. Stephanie picked up the Phone.  
"What's so funny?" Angela asked.  
Stephanie answered, "Someone is playing a joke on me."  
Angela said, "Really, what kind of joke?"   
Stephanie said, "They sent me a letter saying I was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry and the name on the envelope was Miss. P Hershey, and no one except you and my other friends know that name."  
Angela said, " I got one too, under the name of Miss. A Hershey."   
Stephanie stopped laughing and asked "Wait …. You got one too? They wouldn't send two at the same time … would they?"   
Angela answered," I don't think it's a joke because you are the only one who knows my nickname."  
Stephanie said, "But Bit Bit and Azure know your nickname."  
" They know my nickname but they don't know the address where I live." said Angela.  
"That's true. What is the address on the envelope?" Stephanie asked.  
Angela answered, " Miss. A Hershey second bedroom 11518 148th Ave. Renton, WA, USA. What dose it say on your envelope?"  
"Miss. P Hershey third bedroom 15501 206th Ave. Renton, WA, USA." said Stephanie.  
Angela opened her letter. The letter said'  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL   
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
( Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
  
Dear Miss. Hershey,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no latter then July 31.  
  
Your sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall.  
Deputy Headmistress  
Angela dropped the letter . " Stephanie this is no joke," Angela said.  
"How do you know this is not a joke?" asked Stephanie.  
"Just a feeling," Angela answered. Angela found the list of books and equipment she would need for Hogwarts  
The list read.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL   
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
UNIFORM  
First-years will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.  
  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling   
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger   
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
OTHER EQUTPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl Or a cat OR a toad  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
"How are we going to get to London to buy this stuff?" Stephanie asked.  
Just then Angela got another phone call.  
"One min Stephanie. Some one's on the other line," said Angela.  
"Okay," said Stephanie.  
Angela answered the other line. "Hello," she said.  
"Angela, it's me," the person said.  
"Oh, hi mom. What are you calling for?" Angela asked.  
"I called because I bought two tickets, one for you and one for Stephanie, for London. You two leave in two days," Angela's mom said.  
"Okay mom. I have Stephanie on the other line, talk to you tonight," Angela said. Angela got back to Stephanie and said, "Stephanie my mom got us tickets to London."  
"Cool. When do we leave?" asked Stephanie.  
Angela answered, "In two days. Stephanie I have to go now see you in two days."  
"Okay," said Stephanie, "See you in two days."  
Two days passed. Angela and Stephanie where at the airport waiting for their plane.  
'This is going to be fun,' thought Angela 


	2. The Trip to London and Diagon Alley

A WHOLE NEW LIFE  
By Angela Hershey  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, the only thing I own is my character, Angela Hershey, and the plotline. Phoenix Hershey is mine ether, she is my friend's creation.  
  
Chapter 2: The Trip to London and Diagon Alley  
  
Angela and Stephanie finally got on the plane and to their seats. They waited for the plane to take off. Minuets passed and then the plane took off. Angela and Stephanie talked for awhile.  
"Maybe we will find a boyfriend for you at Hogwarts," Angela said to Stephanie.  
"And a boyfriend for you too," Stephanie said back to Angela.   
"Good luck trying to find a guy that I will get along with," Angela said.  
"Oh, don't worrier I'll find some one that you will get along with to be your boyfriend," Stephanie said smiling.  
Angela rolled her eyes and looked out the window. She turned back to Stephanie, to find out that she had fallen asleep. Angela smiled at her friend and newly found sister. With that Angela fall asleep herself. Some time latter Angela was woken up by Stephanie.  
"We are almost there," Stephanie said happily.  
Time passed and the plane landed. Angela and Stephanie got off the plane. They went to pick up their suitcases. Angela and Stephanie went out side and saw two men with a sign that said 'Hershey'. Angela and Stephanie walked over to them.  
"You must be Angela and Phoenix Hershey," one of the men said.  
"Who wants to know?" Angela asked.  
" We are from the Ministry of Magic," the other man said, "And they do look like the belong in the Hershey family."  
"Yes we are Angela and Phoenix Hershey," said Stephanie. (From now on I will be calling Stephanie Phoenix)  
Angela and Phoenix got in the car with the two men from the Ministry of Magic.   
After awhile Angela asked, "Where are we going anyways?"  
The first man answered, " We are going to Diagon Alley so you can get your school stuff."  
Time passed and the car finally stopped.  
"Where are we," asked Angela.  
"We are out side the Leaky Cauldron" the other man said.  
The four of them got out of the car and walked in to the Leaky Cauldron.  
The First man from the Ministry of Magic walked over to the bartender. After awhile he can back and said, "You to will be staying here till it's time for you to go to Hogwarts."  
The men from the Ministry of Magic took Angela and Phoenix out into a small, walled courtyard. The first man from the Ministry of Magic tapped the wall three times. The wall opened.  
"There you go, Diagon Alley," The men from the Ministry of Magic said together.  
"Thank you," said Angela and Phoenix together.  
"Your welcome," the first man said.   
The men from the Ministry of Magic began to leave.   
"How are we going to get to Hogwarts," Phoenix asked.  
"You will be taking the Hogwarts Express," said the first man.  
"Okay. How are we going to get to the Hogwarts Express?" Angela asked.  
"We'll pick you up," the other man said.  
"Okay," said Angela and Phoenix together.  
Angela and Phoenix went into Diagon Alley. They looked at all of the stores.  
"Phoenix how are we going to get money to by our school stuff," Angela asked.  
"I don't know," Phoenix said.  
Angela and Phoenix walked past some sort of bank.  
They did not get far when a voice said, "You two girls, are you Angela and Phoenix Hershey.  
Angela and Phoenix turned around and saw a giant man looking at them.  
"Yes, we are Angela and Phoenix Hershey. Why?" Angela answered.  
"I'm Hagrid and I'm going to take you to Gringotts," Hagrid said.  
The three of them walk into Gringotts. Hagrid and the girls went to the counter.  
Hagrid gave two keys to the goblin and said, "we are here to take some money out of their safes."  
"I'll have Grip hook take the girls down to their vaults," the goblin said.  
Angela and Phoenix got money from their vaults and went back to Hagrid.  
"Thanks Hagrid," the girls said to Hagrid.  
"Your welcome," Hagrid said back.  
"Hagrid, what do they mean they await our owls?" Angela asked.  
"Don't worry about that. See you two at Hogwarts when you get there," Hagrid said.  
"Okay. See you at Hogwarts," Angela and Phoenix said waving to Hagrid.  
Angela and Phoenix went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get their robes. Then they went to Flourish and Blotts to get their school books. Angela and Phoenix got all but one of their other items.  
"All we need now are our wands," Angela said.  
Angela and Phoenix went to Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382B.C. After they got their wands they went Eeylops Owl Emporinm. The two girls headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. They got to their rooms at the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as Angela rested on the bed she fall asleep. 


	3. The Hogwarts Express

A WHOLE NEW LIFE  
By Angela Hershey  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, the only thing I own is my character, Angela Hershey, and the plotline. Phoenix Hershey is mine ether, she is my friend's creation.  
  
Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express  
  
Time passed. It was now time to go to the Hogwarts Express. Angela and Phoenix just got done getting ready. They walked outside to see the men from the Ministry of Magic again. Angela and Phoenix got in to the car and they where off.  
They arrived at King's Cross station. The men from the Ministry of Magic told them how to get to platform nine and three-quarters. Angela and Phoenix said good bye to the men from the Ministry of Magic. The two girls got through to the platform to see  
a scarlet steam engine waiting next to the platform packed with students and their parents. Phoenix found a compartment that was empty. Angela had trouble getting Phoenix's trunk on the train. Angela finally got Phoenix's trunk on the train. Then She started to heave and shove her own trunk. Angela dropped her trunk on her foot.  
"Hey need a hand?" asked blonde haired girl.  
"Yes, please," Angela said.  
"Angelina, Alicia come here and help," said the blonde haired girl.   
Two more girls came and helped with Angela's trunk. One girl had brown hair and the other girl had black hair.  
"Thank you so much," Angela Hershey said to the three girls.  
"Your welcome. By the way I'm Katie Bell," said the blonde haired girl.  
"Any time. My name is Angelina Johnson," said the brown haired girl.  
"I'm Alicia Spinnet," said the black haired girl.  
"My name is Angela Hershey and my sister's name is Phoenix Hershey." Angela said.  
"Is it okay if we sit with you and your sister?" Angelina asked.  
"Sure you can sit with us," said Phoenix coming to see what was taking Angela so long.  
They got on the train and sat down in their compartment. The Train started to head for Hogwarts. The door of their compartment slid open and two red haired boys came in.  
"Hey Angelina," said one of the red haired boys, "Making friends with some of the first-years."  
"Yes," Angelina said back.  
"This is Angela and Phoenix Hershey," said Katie.  
"Hi," said the other red haired boy, " My name is George Weasley and this is my twin brother Fred."  
Angela and Phoenix shook hands with the Weasley twin.  
"We hope you will be in Gryffindor," said George.  
After Fred and George left the five girls talked till a dimpled woman came and asked them if the wanted any sweets.  
Angela got up and paid for five Chocolate Frogs , five Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, five Cauldron Cakes, and five Drooble's Best Blowing Gum.  
The five girls talked till the train came to a stop.  
"See you two latter," Angelina said to Angela and Phoenix.  
Angela and Phoenix waved good bye to Alicia, Angelina, and Katie.  
"I already made friends here," Angela thought to herself. 


	4. The Sorting

A WHOLE NEW LIFE  
By Angela Hershey  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, the only thing I own is my character, Angela Hershey, and the plotline. Phoenix Hershey is mine ether, she is my friend's creation.  
  
Chapter 4: The Sorting  
  
Angela and Phoenix heard a familiar voice say "First years follow me.'  
"That sounded like Hagrid," Phoenix said.  
Angela, Phoenix, and the other first years followed Hagrid to a group of little boats.  
"No more then four to a boat," Hagrid said.   
Angela and Phoenix got into a boat with two boys named Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. The boats started heading for the other side of the lake.  
Once the boats reached the other side of the lake and came to a stop everyone got out of the boats and followed Hagrid until Hagrid came to a stop. There stood a tall, black haired witch.  
"The first years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.  
"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here," Said Professor McGonagall. All the first years followed her to the a small, empty chamber off the hall.   
The first years crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will start shortly, but before you take you seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses, the sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleeping in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly," said Professor McGonagall. Then she left the chamber.  
A couple of minuets latter Professor McGonagall had returned, " The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Now form a line and follow me," she said.  
The first years followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall.  
Professor McGonagall placed a four legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. The hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. The hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing.  
Angela tried to hear what the hat was saying but her ears did not want to work. Angela looked around the Great Hall. At one of the tables she saw her new friends. Shy saw one of the Weasley twins wave to her. Angela smiled. She turned back to the sorting hat.  
Professor McGonagall called one student at a time.  
Angela listened as Professor McGonagall said, "Granger, Hermione." A bushy haired girl sat down on the stool and Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on Hermione's head.  
"GRYFFINDOR," the hat shouted.  
Angela listened as Professor McGonagall said, "Hershey, Angela."  
Angela walked up and sat on the stool. The hat had barely been on her head for a second when it said, "GRYFFINDOR."  
Angela walked to the Gryffindor table. She could see Alicia, Angelina, Fred, George, and Katie clapping for her, George was clapping harder then anyone. Angela sat next to George and watched the rest of the sorting.  
"Hershey, Phoenix," Professor McGonagall said.  
Angela hoped her sister would be in Gryffindor also.  
Phoenix sat down on the stool and Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on Phoenix's head.  
"SLYTHERIN," the hat said.  
Angela could not believe it, her sister was in Slytherin.  
After everyone was sorted the banquet started. 


	5. The Banquet and the First Day of Classes

A WHOLE NEW LIFE  
By Angela Hershey  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, the only thing I own is my character, Angela Hershey, and the plotline. Phoenix Hershey is not mine ether, she is my friend's creation.  
  
CHAPTER 5: The Banquet and The First Day of Classes  
  
  
Angela was not real hungry, but George and the others made her eat. Angela talked to some of the other first years that where in Gryffindor. She looked at her sister, who was talking to a black haired girl. After everyone was done eating and the announcements where made everyone went to their houses.   
When Angela got to the Gryffindor common room she sat in a corner away from everyone else. Some of the other Gryffindors began to head to bed. Angela got up from her corner and started to head to bed. She fall asleep right away. Angela woke up and got ready for her first day of classes. She went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Angela sat down but was not very hungry again.  
"Here's your schedule, Angela," George said handing it to her.  
Angela headed to her first class which was Potions. After Potions was Transfiguration. Than it was Herbology. Defense Against the Dark Arts was after Herbology. Then Angela went to Charms. Finally the last class of the day, History of Magic. After her class ended Angela looked to see what classes she will have tomorrow.  
The last class of the day for tomorrow would be Astronomy.  
At dinner Angela just ate a salad. After dinner everyone went to their houses to do their homework for the day. After Angela was done with her homework she got one of her books to read.  
After awhile someone asked, "Who's really good at Astronomy?"  
Angela looked up to see who asked the question. The person who asked the question was George. Fred, George, and their friend Lee Jordan needed help with their Astronomy homework.  
"I'm good at Astronomy," Angela answered.  
"Really, prove it then," Fred said.  
"Fine, I will prove that I'm good at Astronomy," Angela said to the three boys. Angela started really fast. The three boys just sat there wide eyed and had their mouths hanging open. After she was done helping the boys with their homework she went to bed leaving the three boys in shock that she knew all of that stuff when she was just a first year. 


	6. A Change of Schedule and Broom Flying Le...

A WHOLE NEW LIFE  
By Angela Hershey  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, the only thing I own is my character, Angela Hershey, and the plotline. Phoenix Hershey is not mine ether, she is my friend's creation.  
  
Chapter 6: A Change of Schedule and Broom Flying Lessons  
  
At breakfast Angela was talking to Alicia, Angelina, and Katie when Professor McGonagall came up to them and said "Miss Hershey please come to my office."  
Angela got up and followed Professor McGonagall to her office.  
"Miss Hershey I heard that you helped three third year student with their Astronomy homework," said Professor McGonagall.  
"I did help three third year students with their Astronomy homework," Angela said.   
"In two weeks you will be missing most of your Potions class," Professor McGonagall said.  
"Why will I miss most of my Potions class," Angela asked.  
"You will be helping the Astronomy teacher," answered Professor McGonagall "You may go to your classes now.  
The day went by very fast. When Angela got to her houses common room two of her first year friends told her they had Broom Flying Lessons with the Slytherins. They walked down to where to lesson would be at. Angela saw her sister waving at her. Angela just smiled. During the lesson a boy named Neville broke his wrist and had to go to the hospital wing. Madam Hooch left with Neville. She told everyone to stay off the brooms.  
A Slytherin named Draco Malfoy picked up something off the ground. "It's the thing Lonebottom' gran sent him," he said.  
"Give it back Malfoy," Angela and her Friend Harry Potter yelled.  
Malfoy got on a broom and took off. "Come and get it," Malfoy said.  
Harry and Angela got on brooms too.  
Phoenix came running up to Angela. "Angela don't you'll get in trouble," Phoenix told her sister.  
"I'm not going to let Malfoy take something that is not his," Angela said back to Phoenix. With that Angela And Harry followed Malfoy. Angela saw her sister coming to join them. Angela smiled at Phoenix.  
"What? I couldn't let you have all the fun." Phoenix said.  
After They got the Neville's Remembrall back they heard a voice say, "HARRY POTTER, ANGELA HERSHEY, PHOENIX HERSEY." It was Professor McGonagall. "You three could have broken your necks," she said, "Phoenix I will have Professor Snape talk to you. Angela Hershey Mr. Potter come with me."  
Angela and Harry followed Professor McGonagall.  
' I think we are in big trouble now.' Angela thought. 


	7. An Unexpected Turn

A Whole New Life  
By Angela Hershey  
  
Disclaimer: I repeat, I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, the only thing I own is my character, Angela Hershey, and the plotline. Phoenix Hershey and Alexandra Snape are not mine ether, They are tow of my friends creations  
  
Chapter 7: An Unexpected Turn  
  
  
Angela and Harry followed Professor McGonagall until she stopped outside of the Charms classroom. Professor McGonagall opened the door and poked her head inside. "Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow wood for a moment?" she asked.  
Angela and Harry looked at each other. 'Wood' Angela mouthed. Harry shrugged.  
A burly fifth year boy came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.  
"Follow me, you three," said Professor McGonagall.  
The three students followed the professor to an empty classroom.  
Professor McGonagall closed the door and said, "Hershey, Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood I've found you a seeker and a new chaser."  
"Really professor," Oliver Wood said in delighted voice.  
Professor McGonagall said, "These two are naturals. Was that your first time on a broomstick you two?"  
Angela and Harry nodded.  
Sometime latter they were allowed to go.  
Angela ran into Phoenix in the entry hall.  
"Angela, I have good news," Phoenix said happily  
"Same with me," Angela said, "So, Tell me what you are happy about."  
"I'm a chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team," Phoenix said.  
"I'm a chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Angela said to Phoenix.  
Just then the black haired girl, Angela saw talking to Phoenix at the banquet, walked up to them.  
"Angela, I would like you to meet Alexandra Snape," Phoenix said.  
"Hi," Angela said, "I have to go. It was nice meeting you."  
"Same here," Alexandra said.  
In the Great Hall Angela did not talk to anyone.  
Then a voice said, "Hey, why are you so quite tonight?"  
Angela looked up to see George Weasley sitting down next to her. "Oh hi," Angela said.  
George smiled at Angela.  
'Great, I think I have a crush on George Weasley' Angela thought.  
" You should be happy that you are on the Gryffindor Quidditch team," George said to Angela.  
"How did you know I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Angela asked George.  
"Wood told me," George said with a smile on his face, "I'm on the team also."  
"Really," Angela said.  
"Yah, I'm a beater, same with Fred," George told Angela.  
"Cool," Angela said.  
Just then Fred came and sat across form George.  
"You will have to watch out for the bludgers because they can hit you so hard in the head that you will wake up in the hospital wing weeks after you got hit," Fred said. With that Fred left.  
Angela Got scared of what Fred had said.  
George looked at Angela and could tell that she was scared.  
Angela got up and walked into the entrance hall.  
George got up and followed Angela into the entrance hall. George saw Angela sitting on the marble staircase. He sat down next to he and saw that she had tears in her eyes. George put an arm around her shoulder and said "Don't mind Fred and don't be afraid of the bludgers. If one comes near you I will try to hit it as far away from you as Possible."  
Angela was not scared anymore. She wiped away her tears. Angela smiled at George.   
"Let's go eat something," George said to Angela smiling at her.  
They both got up and went back into the Great Hall.  
At the Slytherin table the Slytherin Quidditch team was telling Phoenix that they would win the first game of the year.  
Phoenix saw Angela and George walk to the Gryffindor table together.  
'I think I found the perfect guy for Angela' Phoenix thought. 


	8. Voices In Your Head Is Not A Good Thing

A Whole New Life  
  
Disclaimer: I Own Nothing But Plotline And Angela.  
  
Chapter 8: Voices in your head is not good  
  
Angela Hershey and her Slytherin Sister are seen walking down the corridors to the great hall.  
  
"So, What position do you play again?" Phoenix asked.  
  
"Chaser" Angela said, a bit irritated.  
  
They pass a group of girls who seemed to be not talking, but deeply Immersed in books.  
  
"Oh Dear, I hope Frodo's ok…"  
  
Phoenix stopped and looked to her sister.  
  
"Did you say something?" Phoe asked. Angela looked at her, and shook her head. So they continued walking. When they were quite close to the Great Hall, When they passed the Weasley Twins. They both waved, And the sisters waved back, and continued.   
  
"Wow, Angela looks great tonight…"  
  
Phoe stopped again…Then looked behind her and followed the twins with her eyes. Angela looked at her sister again.  
  
"Are you ok?" Angela asked quizzically.  
  
"Didn't you hear him?" Phoenix said, Turning back to her sister.  
  
"Hear Who?" Angela asked again. Phoenix just looked at her.  
  
"I-I-I Heard…Someone talking…And you…Didn't Hear?" Phoenix asked, starting to look slightly frightened. Again, Angela shook her head.  
  
"Hearing Voices inside your head isn't a good Sign Phoenix…" Angela said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
All the sudden, Phoenix walked to a corner, huddled up and started talking to herself silently, Almost as If Crazy. Angela looked at her sister.  
"Is this…MY…Sister?" She asked herself, rolling her eyes and walking to her. She stood there, Listening to her sister's whispers, and coming up with a plan.  
  
'She needs help…A Professor, Someone!' Angela thought, And Phoenix looked at her.  
  
"Did you say something?" Phoenix Asked.  
  
"No! No one has said anything except for you and me this entire time!" Angela said, Now quite angry.  
  
"But did you say something just now?" Phoenix Asked again.  
  
"NO!" Angela said, then stalked off. Phoenix resumed her Position, And Started talking to herself again.  
  
A Minute later, Angela returned with Professor Dumbledore, Who just…Smiled.  
  
"Is this true Miss Hershey, What your sister ahs been telling me? That your hearing Voices?" the Headmaster asked, Very amused. Phoe looks up and nods.  
  
'Can you hear me, Miss Hershey?'  
  
She blinks.  
  
"Did you just say, 'Can you hear me, Miss Hershey?' Professor Dumbledore?" Phoenix Asked, Her eyes widening. He nods, Smiles, and turns to Angela.  
  
"Your Sister is a Mind Reader" He said, Apparently Amused that one of his students could hear anything she wanted from anyone.  
  
" A MIND READER!?!?!" Angela yelled, Literally breaking Phoe's ear drum.  
  
"Yes Miss Hershey, A Mind reader" He smiled, and walked off, Leaving to very amazed sisters in the hallway. 


	9. Halloween and the Troll

A WHOLE NEW LIFE  
By: Angela Hershey  
  
Disclaimer: Note I own nothing but the plotline and Angela.  
  
CHAPTER 9: Halloween and the Troll  
  
It was Halloween and Hogwarts was having a feast.  
  
Angela was enjoying the food. She heard Harry ask "Where's Hermione?"  
  
A Gryffindor named Neville Longbotton said, "Parvati patil says Hermione is crying in the girls' bathroom."  
  
"Does anyone know why Hermione is crying?" Angela asked.  
  
Harry was about to say something when the Great Hall's doors busted open.  
  
Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and the look of terror was on his face. Everyone stared at him as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair. Professor Quirrell yelled, "Troll…..in the dungeons…..thought you ought to know." Then he fainted.  
  
All the students where screaming.  
  
"Silence!" Professor Dumbledore yelled over the screaming, "Perfects, lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately. Teachers fellow me to the dungeons."  
  
All the students left the Great Hall and headed to their dormitories.  
  
Angela saw Harry and Ron stop and ran off to where the girls' bathroom was. She slowed down until she was legging behind the other Gryffindors. Angela began to head to where Harry and Ron went to. Then she saw Phoenix heading to her dormitorie. Angela made sure no one was looking then she grabbed the back of Phoenix's robes. Angela pulled Phoenix out of the Slytherin line and dragged her to the girls' bathroom.  
  
When the two of them got there they saw Harry and Ron outside the girls' bathroom.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Harry asked as Angela and Phoenix came over to them.  
  
"We came to help," Angela said back to Harry.  
  
"I did not come here under my own free will," Phoenix said glaring at Angela. "Why did you drag me here?" Phoenix asked Angela.  
  
Angela smiled and said, "I thought you wouldn't want to miss the fun."  
  
The four of them went into the bathroom.  
  
"Phoenix, you and Angela stay here until one of you can get to Hermione." Harry said. Then he and Ron went to take care of the troll.  
  
Once it was safe Phoenix went and got Hermione to go to the door where Angela was.  
  
Angela watched as Harry put his wand in the troll's nose. She was feeling sick.  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron said  
.  
The club that the troll was holding came out of it's hand. The club was lifted over the troll's head, then it fall and hit the troll's head. The troll began to fall to the floor, right where Harry was.  
  
Phoenix took out her wand and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Phoenix had moved Harry just in time.  
  
Harry got up and took his wand out of the troll's nose.  
  
"Is it dead?" Hermione asked walking to Harry and Ron.  
  
Then Professor McGonagall, Quirrell, and Snape came into the bathroom.  
"What's going on?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
Hermione answered, "They were looking for me because I went looking for the troll because I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them. If they hadn't found me. I'd be dead now."  
  
Angela heard Professor McGonagall say, "Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this.". With that Hermione left  
  
Professor McGonagall gave Harry and Ron both five points.  
  
Angela looked at Phoenix and saw Professor Dumbledore standing beside Phoenix.  
  
"Miss Hershey I would like to see you in my office," Professor Dumbledore said to Phoenix.  
  
Everyone except Professor Quirrell left the girls' bathroom.  
Phoenix could hear Angela, Harry, Hermione, and Ron talking.  
  
"We should have gotten more then ten points." Ron said  
  
"Five, you mean once she takes off Hermione's." Harry told Ron.  
  
"Oh, right." Ron said.  
  
Angela laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ron asked Angela.  
  
"Nothing." Angela said back  
  
Phoenix followed Professor Dumbledore to his office.  
  
Once they got to the office Professor Dumbledore said, "Miss Hershey, you saved two Gryffindors even though you are a Slytherin. So I think you should change to Gryffindor."  
  
"I'll think about it." Phoenix said to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Okay," Professor Dumbledore said, "You may go now.  
  
Phoenix left the office and went to the Slytherin common room. When she got   
there she went to where Draco Malfoy was. Phoenix had been dating him. "Malfoy, I think we should break up." Phoenix said to Draco.  
  
Before he could say anything Phoenix left and went to her dorm. 


End file.
